Just Another Story
by TheTwilightMoon
Summary: K.K. Anita is found wandering Essex with no intentsion of talking about her past. However, when she is found by 2D things start to change. MurdocXOC ENJOY! Chapter five is FINALLY going, sorry for the crapiness, and delay! XD
1. Welcome to Kong Studios!

**Disclaimer: I own nuttin, 'sept my OC, K.K! ) **

K.K.: (Sitting at the computer writing and listening to the Gorillaz)

(Brother Alex walks in) What are you doing?

K.K.: Writing a Gorillaz fan fiction

Alex: Eew, Gorillaz SUCK!

K.K. (gasps) HOW DARE YOU INSULT THEM! (Turns into giant monster of doom, and pwns little brother's face)

Alex: Ooowwww….

K.K.: That's what you get for insulting them! (Smirks)

If ya'll agree with what I just did to my brother, please say so in the reviews! ) Gorillaz rock, and Billy Talent sucks. (Alex likes Billy Talent. I don't really hate them; I just say it to piss him off! ) Anyway, moving onto my fabulous fan fiction. **REVEIWS ARE APPRECIATED!!!)**

Chapter One

Welcome to Kong Studios!

God it was cold. _Why _was it always so fucking cold in this town? K.K Anita wandered through the streets of God knows where. It was Essex, maybe, she had no idea. Her long, stringy, dark hair was falling in front of her face, as usual, and she absently tucked a strand behind her ear, only to have it slither back in front of her face again. Her skin was pale and she was extremely thin. She wore a white tank top she barely fit into, and it clung to her skin. She also wore a pair of extremely baggy jeans, boys' jeans to be exact. If someone asked her how she came to be here, all the way in the UK when she was originally from the states, she'd shrug and say she had no clue. She had just taken the first plane she could get onto, which had apparently come here. Now she was stuck in this godforsaken place; cold, wet, and thoroughly pissed off.

She shoved her hands deep into her pockets and stumped through the streets, humming a tune to herself. It was her favorite song: Clint Eastwood, by the Gorillaz, her all time favorite band in the whole world. Rumor had it that they lived here in Essex, but she wasn't sure yet. She hadn't seen any signs of them being here, and so she just shrugged it off, and continued her pointless trek through Essex.

_I ain't happy,  
I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but  
Not for long  
The future is coming on _

She smiled as she sang softly into the night, her smoky voice echoing through the deserted streets, and her footfalls muffled by the falling rain. Her skin was almost frozen it was so cold, and she shuddered as the freezing rain hit her bare arms. She hoped that she would be able to find somewhere to stay, and soon, or she'd die of hypothermia! Or something…

She shoved her headphones onto her head from around her neck, and began to listen to Feel Good Inc, also by the Gorillaz. As she listened to the music pounding in her ears, her mind wandered far and wide. She wondered where her latest adventure, so to speak, would take her this time. Perhaps she would find love this time… or not. She had no idea. Wherever she went, she always seemed to find someone who wanted to be with her, and end up tearing her heart out, chewing it up, and spitting it on the floor…

She felt tears gather in her eyes as she remembered. Dear sweet God, _why_ did this always happen to her!? She sighed as she walked the streets. She felt the temperature drop again, and her breath came out thicker than before. _Damn_, she thought, _if it starts to snow I'm screwed! _

She then heard a car pull up behind her. Great, if someone was planning on attacking her… they where dead! She clenched her fists, and prepared to attack the person in the car.

A dark red car pulled up next to her, and someone rolled the window down. The person had blue hair that was sticking up all over the place, and strangely dented black eyes. It was none other than 2-D from the Gorillaz!

K.K. mouthed soundlessly for a moment, for she had gone into shock. 2-D was looking at her with some concern in his odd eyes.

"You alright there luv?" he asked, "You need a lift or something?"

K.K. quickly regained her composure. "You're 2-D from the Gorillaz," she stated, pointing at him with her pale, thin finger.

2-D nodded slowly, "Yep, that's me. Look, are you alright? You're only wearing a tank-top luv, and it's like, minus 15 out here!"

K.K. smiled slightly, "I_ am _kind of cold…"

2-D grinned, "Well then what are you waiting for? Hop in!"

K.K. grinned back, and leapt into the front seat next to him. 2-D started up the car, and they began to speed down the street.

K.K. turned to him. "So does this mean I'm in Essex then?"

2-D turned to her and nodded. "Yep, you are luv." He smiled at her and then added, "So, where to?"

K.K. blushed and mumbled. "I'm not too sure. The cheapest motel I guess…"

2-D gave her an incredulous look and said, "Are you serious? You have no where to go?"

K.K. smiled slightly again, "Nope. I don't even know how I got here. I just took the first plane I could get… which, obviously, came here."

2-D shook his head. "Okay, you are _not_ staying by yourself, you're too young. You can come and stay with us at Kong Studios!"

K.K. blushed yet again. "Okay, one, I'm not _that _young. I'm in my late teens thank you very much. And second, I can't just come and stay with you guys! I mean, what would the others think?"

2-D shrugged, "I dunno. Noodle would like it, since you're the first girl she's ever going to talk to."

K.K. stared at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yep, she is always stuck talking to us. And trust me, it ain't fun for her too much."

K.K. smiled yet again, and then said quietly. "So, Noodle'd be fine with it, but what about Russel? And Murdoc?"

2-D shrugged, "Well, Russel wouldn't care too much, and Murdoc, well let's just wait, okay?"

K.K. shrugged, "Fine, whatever…"

2-D turned his eyes back to the road for a few moments, and they were silent. After a while, K.K. could see a large square looking house coming into view on top of a hill.

2-D turned to her yet again. "Wot, did you say yer name was again luv?"

K.K. glanced at him, "I didn't, but it's K.K. Anita."

2-D smiled, "That's a nice name. Wot does K.K. stand for?"

She shrugged, "Something. I don't usually tell people." She grinned mischievously. 2-D rolled his eyes, at least, he might have, and turned back to the drive.

K.K. turned her attention to the large house looming up in front of her, and she felt excitement flood her, wondering what might occur while she stayed here.

The car stopped, and the two of them got out to be greeted by freezing rain. K.K. was so shocked by the sudden cold that her scrawny legs gave way, and she fell to the ground in a heap. 2-D rushed over and helped her up quickly.

"You okay luv?" He asked.

K.K. nodded slowly, "Yeah… I just don't have too much strength. I haven't slept for a few days…"

2-D gave her a questioning look. "When was the last time you are somefin' luv?"

K.K. looked down. "Erm, I am not obligated to share that information with you."

2-D sighed, "One week or two?"

K.K. blushed, "A week and a half."

"Oh God…" 2-D grabbed her arm and yanked her towards Kong Studios.

K.K. wrenched her arm out of his grip. "What did I do?"

2-D turned to her. "You are staying with us until you are strong enough to go out alone!"

K.K. sighed, "Fine, whatever…" and, she allowed 2-D to drag her into Kong Studios. They wandered along a narrow corridor until they came to a large white door. 2-D pushed it open to reveal an extremely messy kitchen. He entered and pointed to a chair at an equally messy table.

"Sit," he instructed, "I'll get Noodle to make you some waffles.

K.K.'s eyes lit up and she grinned. "I love waffles!" She felt like a little kid again as she sat in the chair, almost shaking with anticipation for her waffles.

2-D laughed and disappeared for a moment, to return with a young Japanese girl. This was Noodle. She gave K.K. a small smile.

"_Konitchiwa_! Who's this 2-D-san?" her large green eyes looked K.K. over, making the older girl blush.

"Noodle, this is K.K. She's sick; can you make her some waffles?" 2-D asked.

Noodle beamed, "Oh of course K.K.-san!" She turned and bounced to the fridge, and began digging inside for various ingredients. K.K. watched with an amused look. She had known that the youngest member of the Gorillaz was slightly silly, and here was the proof.

2-D sat down across from K.K. and smiled at her. K.K. returned it, and then proceeded to glance about the room. There was a glass door leading to a balcony next to the fridge, which overlooked the strange cemetery that was around Kong Studios. There was a messy desk-like thing in the far right corner, and above that were some cupboards. K.K. looked down at her white hands as she waited patiently for Noodle to finish. She wondered vaguely where the rest of the band members were.

As though right on cue, the kitchen door banged open to reveal a large dark skinned man. This was clearly Russel, the drummer for the Gorillaz. He had on a yellow baseball hat, that was slightly tilted to the side, and was wearing a jersey that said "I love Hogs" on it. He gave 2-D a questioning look when he saw K.K. sitting at the table.

"This your new girl man?" He asked with a smirk.

2-D shook his head with a blush. "Nah man, this is K.K. I found her walking around Essex. She's got really bad malnutrition, so she's staying here for now, okay?"

Russel shrugged, "Sure man, whatever. But I don't know how kindly Muds is gonna take to this. Mind you, she's hot, so he might now care."

K.K. blushed, "Uh, thank you?"

Russel grinned at her, "Ah, she speaks. Where you from little lady?"

K.K. smiled, "Oregon, you?"

Russel smiled, "New York baby. Best place in the world."

K.K. smirked, "I beg to differ… but okay."

Russel laughed and said, "This one has a good personality. You'll fit in here just fine little lady. We are all just as eccentric as you. Murdoc especially."

K.K. nodded, "I know. I've seen you're videos!" They all laughed, but it died down quickly as there was a yell from somewhere downstairs.

"Aw great!" Russel moaned, "Murdoc's back."

"Was he at a bar again?" asked 2-D.

"Yeah, I think so, probably drunk like all get out too." Russel added darkly, "Prepare yourself ya'll."

K.K. suddenly felt nervous. Murdoc had always been her least favorite member of the band, due to his eccentric nature. He always had a way of disgusting her to the bone. If she were to meet him now, and _drunk_. She shuddered at the thought.

The door banged open to reveal the leader of the Gorillaz, and he looked _very _pissed off. His red eye was twitching, and he looked like he wanted to strangle something, or someone. His black hair was falling in his eyes as usual, and his was baring his pointed teeth.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY CAR!?" he yelled.

2-D cringed, "Uh, sorry Muds, that was me… I was really bored today, so I thought I'd take it for a spin… But hey, it paid off, I found K.K.!" The blue haired singer gestured to the girl in the headphones, who stood up slowly.

Murdoc Niccals glanced at K.K. "You _found _her?"

"Yeah, she's practically starved, so she's staying here, is that okay?" 2-D cringed as Murdoc walked towards them.

He stopped in front of K.K. "That depends…" he lifted her chin with his finger, "You're a cute one, aren't you?" K.K. jerked her chin out of his grasp, her black eyes cold.

Murdoc smirked, "Ooh, not very friendly?" He turned away, "Yeah whatever, she can stay, just don't _touch_ anything!" He added, turning back to glare at her, but then winked at her, "Unless, of course, it's me luv."

K.K. gave him a disgusted look. "I wouldn't come near you even with a fifty foot long base!"

Murdoc cackled, "Suit yourself luv!" Then he departed.

K.K., still fuming, seated herself back down at the table. "He is disgusting!"

2-D laughed, "Well, that's just Murdoc for you! He is always like that. If you're cute, and you are, then he won't be leaving you alone for some time."

K.K. scowled, only to have her face brighten when Noodle brought over her waffles. K.K. practically attacked the plate she was so hungry. The waffles were gone within seconds, when she was done, she politely asked for more. Noodle, grinning, ran back to make more.

After eating two more plates of waffles, K.K. and Noodle left the kitchen to find somewhere for her to sleep.

"You could share my room K.K.-san," Noodle suggested.

K.K. smiled at the younger girl. "If that's okay with you."

"Of course it is!" Noodle dragged K.K. down the hall to her room, and opened the door. K.K.'s jaw dropped when she saw it. It was like walking into Japan itself! She stood there in shock for a few moments, until Noodle caught her attention.

"I'm sorry, but all I have for you to sleep on is that sleeping back." She pointed to a small, but comfortable looking sleeping back. K.K. squealed and ran over to it, and flung herself onto it.

Noodle stared at her. "Happy?

K.K. nodded happily. "Definitely. _Way _better than the last thing I slept on."

Noodle tilted her head. "What was that?

K.K. sat up, and scratched her head. "I dunno. I think it was an alley in Manhattan. No fun, lots of drug addicts." She grinned at Noodle, who was grimacing.

"Nothing, _happened_ did it?"

"Oh God no! I'm not on drugs, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah, it was. Well, that's a good thing I guess. Murdoc would've liked you better of you had been on drugs though!" she added with a laugh.

K.K. smiled, "Well, as 2-D said, "He only likes me 'cause I'm cute"!" The two girls laughed, that continued for a few moments.

Noodle grinned at K.K. "So, you have anything you can sleep in?"

K.K. blushed, "Sorry, no. I don't have anything with me…" She shrugged sadly, and gave Noodle an apologetic look.

The Asian Axe Princess sighed, and went to her dresser, yanking out a pair of pajamas. It was a small, light pink tank top, and a pair of light pink shorts. She threw them at K.K., and they flew right through her hands and hit her in the face.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that!" Noodle smiled, "you can wear those, k?"

K.K. nodded, "Yeah okay. Um, do you have a bathroom? I need a shower…" Noodle laughed, and led the older girl out of the room and down the hall until they came to a small bathroom, complete with a large mirror.

K.K. thanked Noodle, and closed the door behind her, and leapt eagerly into the shower, turning on the water to way hot, and just letting herself soak in it. Her long, dark hair became wet and fell across her face as she stood there happily, wondering vaguely what was to happen in her newest adventure…


	2. And so it begins

Chapter Two

And so it begins…

K.K. ran her fingers through her long, dark hair as she escaped the shower, put on the pyjamas that Noodle had given her, and stepped out into the hallway leading to Noodle's room. Her feet padded silently across the floor as she made her way down the hall. She was almost at Noodle's room, and was about to open the door, when she heard voices coming from inside. She froze, and ducked sideways so she could listen. She could distinctly hear Noodle's voice and Murdoc's as well.

"B-but Mudsy!" Noodle was sobbing, "I-I c-can't go through with this! I j-just _c-can't!_"

Murdoc's exasperated sigh was heard from inside the room. "You're going to have to luv! I swear to sweet Satan, no harm with come to you! I can surely promise you that!" K.K. heard Noodle's sobs become muffled, so she assumed that Murdoc must've been hugging her.

"Why does he want me dead anyway?" Noodle asked.

Murdoc sighed yet again. "We've been over this luv, he wanted to join the band, but that meant getting rid of you! And I couldn't live with myself if we had to kick you out of the band!"

K.K. clapped a hand to her mouth. _Someone wants Noodle dead!? Why would _anyone_ want her to die? IT'S NOODLE GODDAMIT!!! _Then it dawned on her. She had heard rumors about a man called Jimmy Manson who had wanted to join the band earlier that year, but had been turned down by Murdoc. Now she guessed that they had somehow come up with a plan to get rid of him! That was a good thing she supposed…

She suddenly froze again when she heard Noodle's bed creaking, and Murdoc saying "'Night Noods, sleep tight," and then footsteps coming towards the door.

"'Night Mudsy!" Noodle replied as the door to her room opened. K.K. had a couple of seconds to double back and make it seem like she had just come from the shower.

Murdoc came out of the room, and he looked at her with his mismatched eyes. His black hair was, once again, falling in his eyes.

"'Ello there luv," he said, winking his red eye at her, "where are you off to?"

K.K. pointed to Noodle's room. "In there." She made a move to enter the room, but Murdoc put his arm out and blocked her path.

"How 'bout after you're done in there, you come down to my Winnebago?"

K.K. rolled her eyes. "No thanks, I'm good." She was about to go into Noodle's room, when something made her want to turn around. When she did, she saw that Murdoc was looking at her thoughtfully.

"What?" She asked in annoyance.

He shook his head. "Nothin' luv. It's just that no woman has been able to resist me. That is, until _you_ came along."

K.K. smirked, "I guess that makes me special then, hey?"

Murdoc took a step towards her. "I guess so luv…" He was only inches from her now, and their faces were very close. K.K. could smell the cigarette smoke on him. Murdoc smiled down at her, and bent his head ever so slightly, as though to kiss her. K.K. quickly took a step back, and slammed the door to Noodle's room in his face.

Noodle sat up in surprise when K.K. entered so loudly. "You okay? You looked scared K.K.-san!"

K.K. glanced at the younger girl. "N-nothing. Uh, what's up with you? I heard you crying."

Noodle sighed, "Oh, it was nothing. I'm fine. Are you okay? You really look shaken…"

K.K. shook her head, her face going red. "I'm fine! Really! It's just… Murdoc is weird…" She laughed and glanced at Noodle, who was grinning now.

"Amen to that! Now come on, let's get some sleep…" The Japanese girl wandered over to her light switch, and flicked the light off. K.K. could hear her walking back across the room to her bed and the rustle of the sheets as she climbed into it. The two girls lay in silence for a moment, and then K.K. spoke.

"Hey, do you ever get freaked out by that giant head in here? The one you used for "Dare" I mean…"

Noodle giggled, "Sometimes, but I've gotten used to it. He doesn't say much anymore."

K.K. smiled in the darkness. "I loved the end to that video. It was so funny!"

"You mean with Shawn and Murdoc? Yeah, I was so happy when we came up with that ending! Murdoc wasn't too happy about that though!"

K.K. laughed loudly. "I could imagine! I heard loads of rumors after about him being gay!" the two girls collapsed into hysterical laughter at this.

Noodle was almost crying she was laughing so hard. "A-and I also heard that some people thought he liked 2-D! Can you imagine?" They laughed again and that continued for several moments.

Eventually, the two girls became tired of laughing, and fell asleep. Noodle was snoring softly, and K.K. was silent as the grave, her chest barely moving. The older seemed to be being plagued by some kind of nightmare, because she was covered in sweat, and her breathing was now becoming laboured. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright, her chest heaving. She swallowed, and passed a hand over her eyes, wiping away the tears that had gathered there. Her hair was slick with sweat, and clung to her head in sections.

She looked around the dark room, searching for a sign of comfort, but found none. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was, but now she remembered. She rubbed her eyes, and stood up, making her way across the pitch black room towards the door on the opposite side. Her hand clasped the doorknob, and she stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. She stood there for a moment, her heart racing, wondering what she should do at this point. She decided to wander for a while, thinking perhaps that would make her tired, so she could go back to bed.

Her feet hardly made any noise as she walked down the hall. The florescent lights flickered above her, making her nervous. Sure, she liked it here, it was better than being on the streets, but it was still a little scary. It had been a long time since she had had a decent home, and now, well…

She passed an open door, froze, and then doubled back. There, standing alone, was a keyboard. It was black and blue, and probably the most beautiful thing K.K. had ever seen in her life. The keys were polished to perfection, and it looked brand new. However, K.K. knew it wasn't brand new, since she had seen 2-D playing the thing in their video for "Dirty Harry" only a few months previously. Her fingers were itching to play it more than anything. She had taken lessons in piano when she had been a little girl, and had written several pieces herself.

She looked to her left, and then to her right, before entering the room. She crept across to the keyboard, and turned it on. Her fingers hovered over the keys for a moment, as she silently dared herself to play. She bit her lip, and then began to play, softly at first, but then louder as she got into the swing of things. Her fingers flew across the keys, and she sang along, her smoky voice louder than she thought it was.

_In the End,_

_We never feel the way we want._

_And in the end,_

_I never held your hand!_

_In the end,_

_We never get what we want most._

_And in the end,_

_I'll never understand!_

She smiled as she sang, and her fingers continued to pound out the chords. Little did she know, but she had woken someone up, someone who didn't appreciate to be woken up…

Murdoc sat up in his bed in his Winnebago. He rubbed his eyes, cursing.

"Wot the fuck is that noise!? Who in the name of sweet Satan would be playing the keyboard at _this _time of night!?" He rolled off his bed, pulled on a pair of jeans, and stopped out of his Winnebago. He stormed up the stairs leading to the lobby, and from there down the hall to the room he knew had the keyboard in it. He was about to fling the door open, and yell at whoever was inside, but then he heard the music and froze. It wasn't anyone he had heard before, so he became confused. Whoever it was, they could certainly sing, and play keyboard at that. He listened for a few more moments, and then slowly opened the door. To his surprise, he found K.K. standing there, playing away on the keyboard, her dark eyes focused on her hands. She didn't even notice that Murdoc was there yet. When her fingers hit the last chords of her song, she raised her eyes and finally saw him standing there. She opened her mouth to scream, but froze when Murdoc took a step towards her.

"That's a nice song you have there luv," he said thoughtfully, "did you write it?"

K.K. was staring at him. "You scared me! I didn't know you were there!" She quickly looked down at her feet, her long, dark hair falling in her eyes.

Murdoc came right up next to her, still looking thoughtful. "Sorry luv. But, you didn't answer my question: Did you write it?"

K.K. blushed, "Yeah, yeah I did. Why?"

Murdoc's face showed how impressed he was. "Wow, it was very well done luv. You take singing lessons?"

"No."

"You should. Can you pound that out again for me?" Murdoc asked her, without looking up from the keyboard. K.K. blushed again, but proceeded to play her song again. Her voice wasn't as strong as before, but it was still nice. About half way through, Murdoc stopped her.

"Wot happened luv? You don't sound as strong as before!" He gave her a beady eyed look.

K.K. pursed her lips. "There's someone else in the room. I'm not good at performing in front of _anyone_."

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "It's just me luv, nothing to worry about, okay?"

K.K. rolled her eyes in return. "Yeah, fine." She started over again, and they continued like this for over an hour; playing, and replaying her song. Murdoc would stop her, say something, and then she'd continue. Sometimes Murdoc would make a lame comment, and K.K. would laugh, and vice versa. She had never really realized she was able to have a normal conversation with such an arrogant person like Murdoc, but hey, anything was possible.

After a while, K.K. looked up and noticed a small, digital clock in the corner. Her eyes widened at the time, and she swore softly. Murdoc glanced at her, and then followed her gaze, and, seeing the clock, his eyes widened.

"IT'S FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING!?" Murdoc yelled in disbelief. K.K. clapped a hand over the bassist's mouth, and he fell silent.

"_Ssh! _Do you _want _to wake up the entire house!?" She hissed in annoyance. He gave her an equally annoyed look, but didn't say anything. K.K. sighed, and began packing away the things they had used for the past hour and a half. For instance, there was a mike, the keyboard, headphones, Murdoc's base, and other stuff. While she was putting the things away, Murdoc was watching her.

_Damn she's gorgeous! _The dark haired man mused. _I'd love to take her back to my 'Bago! Wait, she already said 'No'. Damn!_

K.K. noticed his stare, and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Actually, there _is_ something."

K.K. groaned, "You're not going to ask me back to your Winnebago again, are you?"

Murdoc snickered, "No, don't worry luv. No, it's just, what does 'K.K.' stand for anyway?"

K.K. put the box she was holding on the floor, and walked over to them until their faces where about an inch from eachother. "That's for _me_ to know, and _you_ to find out." She walked past him, towards the door. Murdoc whirled around and followed her out into the hallway.

"I want to know!" He said eagerly, hoping she would bring her face that close again.

K.K. turned back, a smug smile on her face. "Suck it up princess!" She and Murdoc didn't speak for a few days after that.

For the next few weeks, Kong Studios became K.K.'s permanent home. She became way better friends with Noodle, who had agreed to teach her how to play the guitar, and taught her some riffs from their songs. 2-D had also become her friend, and had begun to teach her to play "Dirty Harry" on the keyboard, as well as "Dare". Murdoc, however, hadn't spoken to her in a while, and K.K. found she missed talking to him, but only slightly.

One day she was in Noodle's room, when she noticed the calendar on her wall. Her heart did a cartwheel. _It was almost her birthday! DAMN IT! _Even when she had been living with her parents, she had never liked birthdays. They were so, well, they were birthdays, and all birthday haters would have agreed with her.

"Dang, I have to keep this from the others!" She didn't want them to make a big deal about it, since she also hated parties. She flopped onto the floor next to her sleeping bag. She put her hands over her face.

"Happy almost birthday K.K. Anita…" she moaned into her hands.

**A.N: ****Mwaha****! Chapter two! Hope you guys enjoyed it! The next ****chappie**** is entitled "Happy Birthday" so yeah, guess what happens! But you have to wait! sorry ya'll! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Happy Birthday!

Chapter Three

Happy Birthday!

K.K. awoke sometime in the early morning of November 22nd. She rolled onto her stomach and glanced offhandedly at Noodle's calendar. Her breathe caught in her throat. _She was twenty years old! _She sat up, and then began to cry softly. She had never liked birthdays, not at all, and now it was hers! She really hoped that the others didn't know this yet.

She got to her feet, and noticed a note taped to Noodle's door. Curious, she wandered over and took the note off, almost ripping it. She slowly opened the note, and saw Noodle's familiar scribble there.

_K.K.-san_

_Hey! Sorry if I'm not here when you wake up. I've gone out with 2-D and Russel for a while, so it's just you and Murdoc-san today! Please _try_ not to fight with eachother! I'll be back soon! Have fun! You can go anywhere; see you later!_

_Nudaru (Noodle)_

K.K. smirked at the letter. At least the better part of the band was out. Now all she had to deal with was Murdoc, and that wouldn't be a problem since they hadn't spoken in over two weeks. She grinned, and pulled on her signature baggy jeans, and her tank top, and proceeded out the door to search for something to eat.

As she wandered down the hall towards the kitchen, she noticed some pictures hanging on the wall. One was of an adorable kitten and another of Murdoc with an axe in hand, preparing to cut an onion. **(A.N: if you wanna see these pictures, go to and search MTV Cribs Gorillaz! D)** K.K. burst out laughing at this picture, and continued on.

She came across a portrait of the entire band together. 2-D was in the middle, and had his tongue sticking out, and Noodle has hanging off his neck, laughing her head off, her pale face flushed. Russel was looking lost as usual, standing in the background. It was Murdoc however, that caught K.K.'s eye. The bassist was, as always, not wearing a shirt. The look on his face made her want to laugh. His abnormally long tongue has hanging out of his mouth, and his mismatched eyes were unfocused. He looked _very_ wasted.

K.K. tilted her head, and then moved on down the hall to the kitchen, where she grabbed an apple from the fridge. As she chewed, her mind wandered. She couldn't help wondering where Murdoc had gotten to. He was probably in his Winnebago as always, or doing something she didn't fancy to know about.

She did a round of the top floor before getting bored and going back to the lobby. She walked over to the chart that showed all the different places in Kong Studios. She tilted her head as she skimmed down the list of possible places to go. She finally just decided to go wherever her feet took her, as always.

She glanced to her left, and saw a white door. Curious, she went through it, and found herself in a long hallway, with many doors. She picked one at random, and found herself at the top of a stairwell. She wandered down the stairs, and came into the car park. She raised an eyebrow, and walked around. She spotted a wall almost completely covered in graffiti. She laughed when she saw 2-D'signature. She made a mental note to ask him if she could draw on the wall too. She also noticed Murdoc's Winnebago. She could hear the bassist's playing on his base, and singing along. He had a nice voice, K.K. determined, kind of scratchy, but nice.

She kept on going, wandering past the dreaded Winnebago, and towards a door that was emitting a blue light. Slowly and carefully, she pushed open the door, and saw something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She was looking down a shaft that led so far down that she couldn't even see the bottom. There was a lift there, which was probably used to go down the wherever _down there _was.

She stuck her head over the edge, and promptly drew it back, feeling queasy. She had always hated heights, ever since she was little. She leaned back on the wall, and sighed. She didn't even hear Murdoc's base stop, or the sound of his Winnebago door opening. It wasn't until he was standing right there that she noticed him.

"Jesus Murdoc!" She yelped, clutching her heart, "are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack!?"

The Demon Bassist sniggered, "Is it working?" She glared at him, but didn't say anything. She turned her gaze back to the lift. Her curiosity got the best of her.

"What's down there anyway?" She asked, venturing over to the lift again, her dark eyes curious.

Murdoc came and stood next to her. "Don't get too close luv, you might fall and break your pretty little neck."

K.K. turned at gave him a hate-filled look, before repeating her question. "_Where does it lead?_"

Murdoc smirked again. "The Hell Hole of course luv!"

K.K. felt her blood run cold, and she instinctively touched her golden cross necklace. "I-I thought the Hell Hole was a joke!"

Murdoc laughed, "Never believe the magazines luv, they always lie!"

K.K. stared at him, and then wandered back over to the lift, her fingers brushing the metal chain that blocked the entrance. Murdoc came and stood next to her.

"This chain is always across this thing. _Never_ go down there if it is across. Only if it isn't across, then you can go down, 'cause that means something bad has happened in the Hell Hole."

K.K. was silent for a moment. "Can I see the hell hole, perhaps?" Murdoc stared straight ahead for a moment, hardly daring to believe what he had just heard.

"Y-you wanna see the Hell Hole? But- are you serious?"

K.K. laughed, "Yup, I'm serious. I may be wearing a Cross necklace, but it doesn't mean I still don't wanna see a Hell Hole!" She grinned at him, and he sighed.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get scared!" He pulled back the chain and stepped onto the lift. K.K. followed him, a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to…"

The lift started moving almost as soon as they started it up. It nearly gave K.K. a heart attack when the thing suddenly jerked to life. Murdoc sniggered, and she glared at him, before turning her attention back to the slowly moving lift. They went down, down, and down, until they came to what appeared to be the boiler room. They stepped out, and K.K. was immediately nervous.

Murdoc glanced at her. "You alright there luv?"

K.K. nodded slowly, "Yeah, how much farther?"

"Not too much. Follow me." They walked down the hallway, and eventually came to a door, that led to a staircase. Murdoc pushed the door open, and they walked down the stairs, until they came to yet another set of stairs. K.K. was getting nervous now as she followed the bassist to the door at the bottom. He stopped at the base of the stairwell, and turned to glance at her, his mismatched eyes curious.

"You're sure you wanna see this thing? It ain't too interesting…"

K.K. nodded, "I'm sure. Can we go in?"

He nodded, "Okay, but it's gonna be hot, I can guarantee you that much." K.K. rolled her eyes, and he shrugged, and pushed the door open, and they entered.

It was nothing like K.K. had ever seen in her young life. It would have been a normal basement room; if however, there wasn't a gaping hole of molten fire in the very center of it. Smoke was slowly unfurling from it, and it smelled like melted metal. The smoke seemed to be making strange shapes when it twisted in the air. K.K. inched slowly towards the hole, her dark eyes fascinated. She was now at the edge of the hole, her toes curling over the edge. She could feel herself raising her foot, and letting it hover over the hole. Her mind began to fog over, and she was about to let herself fall, when someone caught her around the waist. They pulled her back with surprising force. She shook her head, and glanced over her shoulder to see Murdoc holding her tightly.

"Careful there luv, you don't wanna get too close to that things. I'm a Satanist, so I'll be fine, but you aren't, so you could get entranced into Hell. Watch yourself next time, alright? You almost jumped right in there!"

K.K. shook her head again, trying to clear. She passed a hand over her eyes. "Thanks. I'll remember that next time. Uh, can we leave now? This place is freaking me out…"

Murdoc smirked, "Told you it would, didn't I?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, you were right…" She gave him a weak smile, and they left the room, and wandered back down the hall to the lift. K.K. wasn't saying anything; her eyes were downcast. She kept quiet the whole ride up to the surface, her mind racing.

Murdoc glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You alright luv? You seem down today."

K.K. looked up, her eyes catching his. "It's nothing, it's just… well, it's my birthday. That's all."

Murdoc's face brightened, "Really? Well that's fantastic luv! Happy Birthday! How old are you?" He looked at her, his strange eyes boring into hers. She turned her head away quickly.

"I'm twenty…" She heard him gasp. Great, here it comes…

"_You're only twenty!?_ For the love of sweet Satan! You look so much older! I can't believe it!"

K.K. sighed, "I know, I know. I get that a lot, trust me…" Murdoc sniggered, and they stepped out into the car park again. Murdoc began his trek to the Winnebago, but before he entered, he stopped and turned back to K.K.

"Hey, you haven't gotten a present yet, have you?"

K.K. looked up, "Uh, no, why?" She had a weird feeling that the bassist was going to ask her something she didn't want to hear.

He grinned, "How about you let Murdoc give you a big birthday kiss?"

K.K. grimaced, "Uh, no thanks."

Murdoc smirked, and continued on. "Well do you wanna come back with me to my Winnebago then? We can have ourselves our own little celebration. Nothing funny, I swear to Satan." He put his hand over his heart, and a grin passed across his face. K.K. sighed. Again with this? Honestly, did he have _anything _better to do? She knew he wouldn't keep his word. However, she decided she was only twenty once, so she might as well enjoy it.

"Why not? Let's go," she began to walk towards the Winnebago, a smile on her face. Murdoc stared after her in shock. He was so amazed that she had said yes so willingly. _Go figure!_ He shrugged and followed her inside the Winnebago.

About an hour later, then two of them were wasted as Hell, and having the time of their lives. K.K. had drunk about three beers and Murdoc about eight. K.K. was sitting on the counter in the Bago's kitchen, and Murdoc was leaning on the counter across from her. Murdoc was recounting the story of how he had hit 2D twice with his car, and K.K. was laughing her head off. He was trying to recount the part when he had been showing off for some girls at a park, but he could hardly get it out he was laughing so hard.

"A-and then, I-I went off the track, a-and I hit the dullard!" He then collapsed in a fit of hysterical laughter. He had repeated that same sentence for the past ten minutes, and they both thought it was the most hilarious thing in the world. K.K.'s sides were shaking with laughter, and she clutched them, since they were also throbbing. She gasped for a few moments, before stopping, and looking at Murdoc with mild interest. She knew she was drunk, completely smashed at that, and only after three beers! Go figure!

A smile twitched on her lips, as she made up her mind about what she was going to do next. "You know something?" She said vaguely. Murdoc glanced up, his eyes questioning.

"What?"

She smiled slightly, "I think I would like that birthday kiss now…" Her dark eyes held his for a moment, and then he grinned too. He put his beer down, and walked over to her. She was still sitting on the counter, and he placed his hands on her knees, and brought his face close to hers. She tilted her head slightly to the side, and began to close her eyes. She felt his hand come up to her face, and he held it there. She could feel his breath on her face now, as his lips came closer to hers. Her eyes were closed now, and so were his. Their lips were inches apart now, and they were about to kiss when there was a deafening knock on the door of the Winnebago. K.K. pulled back quickly, feeling foolish, as did Murdoc, though he was pissed.

K.K. leapt off the counter, and hid behind the cupboard. Murdoc stormed over to the door, and flung it open to reveal 2-D standing there. K.K. had to stifle a gasp. _How long had she been with Murdoc!?_

"Have you seen K.K.?" 2-D asked, "I can't find her anywhere."

"No idea," Murdoc replied, "She was running around upstairs earlier, haven't seen her since." K.K. smiled. She was glad that Murdoc hadn't told 2-D she was here. Perhaps he wasn't a bad guy after all…

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Murdoc tapped her on the shoulder. "You should get outta here luv. Don't want any trouble, do you now?" K.K. nodded slowly, and got to her feet. She made her way to the door, for a moment unaware that Murdoc had his hand on the small of her back. He opened the door, and she stepped out. She began to walk towards the stairs, but then stopped and turned back to face the bassist.

"Murdoc?" She said softly.

He blinked, "Wot?"

She smiled, "Thanks,"

He rolled his eyes, and said, "Yeah, wotever. Glad you had fun luv. Come back sometime, and we'll have some _real_ fun!" He winked at her, and she grimaced. He was still the same old Murdoc, nothing had changed. She sighed and then turned and walked back to the stairwell, returning to Noodle's room.

K.K. was lying on the floor of Noodle's room, her mind racing, and her heart pounding. What had happened back in Murdoc's Winnebago must remain a secret from everyone else, for now anyway. Murdoc was almost old enough to be her father for God's Sake! She sighed. However, she had still wanted to kiss him, no matter the age difference. She rubbed her eyes in frustration, her annoyance apparent. Thankfully, 2-D, Russel, and Noodle hadn't bothered to question her about what she had done that day. They still didn't even know it was her birthday, and for that she was happy. As was stated before, she hated parties, and always would.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, and she got slowly to her feet. It was probably 2-D, looking for Noodle or something. She got to her feet, and wandered to the door, preparing to tell whoever was there that Noodle wasn't in right at the moment. She opened the door, expecting 2-D, or at least Russel, but was surprised to find Murdoc standing there, a look of mild interest on his face.

She felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Erm, hello Murdoc…"

He nodded slightly, still looking slightly lost. "Evening luv."

They stood awkwardly there for a moment, before K.K. got up the nerve to say something. "Uh, Noodle ain't here right now, if you're lookin' for her that is."

He shook his head. "I ain't. I was lookin' for you luv."

K.K. blinked, "Why would you be looking for – " She was cut off as he leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. She was so surprised, that all she could do was stand there and allow it to happen. She was as lifeless as a doll; her hands at her sides.

Murdoc pulled back after a moment, and whispered in her ear. "Happy Birthday luv…" And then he left a very confused K.K. standing alone in the hallway. He walked off down the hall, and she didn't see him for the rest of the evening.

Suddenly there was a gasp to her left. She turned, and found Noodle standing there. _Damn. _She sighed.

"Hey Noodle, what's up?" She expected the Japanese girl to question her about Murdoc kissing her, but was greeted with a very different statement.

"_It's your birthday, and you didn't tell us!?"_

K.K. sighed again. _Great…_

**A/N: Awww, cute eh? I had fun writing this chapter. I think it was supposed to be long though, but whatever. It was so cute. I think Murdoc mighta been kinda out of character, but what do I know anyway? Tell me if you guys had any constructive criticism for me! . **


	4. The Plan

**K.K. (still sitting, typing away and talking to her new boyfriend:) Man, this is so hard! I can't think of ANYTHING to write!**

**Alex walks in again: You still writing that thing!?**

**K.K.: Don't make me come down there…**

**Alex (backing away slowly): Yeah… okay, I'm just gonna go now… (runs away)**

**K.K. (continues typing)**

**A/N: RIGHT! Onto the chapter! K.K. might turn into a Mary Sue a bit here, but fear not, her heart is all for Murdoc! So all you 2-d fans can have him! XD**

Chapter Four

The Plan

K.K. hadn't spoken to Murdoc in a while. She wondered vaguely if something had happened to make him act this way. She wanted to talk to him, but couldn't bring herself to confront him, not just yet. Instead, she decided to ask Noodle about what she and Murdoc had been conversing about several weeks prior to that day. She was worried that something was going to happen to her young, Japanese friend.

She got to her feet and wandered out of Noodle's room and down the hall, hoping she could find her somewhere. She walked passed 2-D on the way, and he gave her a small, shy smile, his black eyes timid. K.K. returned the smile confidently, and kept on walking. 2-D turned to watch her walk away, his stomach clenching. He finally got up the nerve.

"K.K.?" he called to the young woman, half hoping she couldn't hear him. She did.

"Yeah? What's up?" She turned back, her dark eyes concerned, "You okay? You look scared."

2-D blushed slightly, "Nah, I'm fine. I just wanted to say… eh, have a nice day!" K.K. gave him a weird look, but nodded, and turned away. Then she turned back and said. "Have you seen Noodle anywhere?"

2-D shook his head, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her all say. She might be in town. If that's the case, she'll be back soon, so just chill for a while." He grinned toothily at her, and walked back down the hall. K.K. shook her head, sighing, and wandered down the hall. Since Noodle was out, she might as well go and find Murdoc to clear things up between them.

Murdoc was sitting in his Winnebago, playing on his base, his mind wandering. He hadn't spoken to K.K. in a while, and was beginning to wonder if she was alright. He put his base down, and stood up, having decided he was going to go and find her. He opened the door to his Winnebago, and stepped into the car park. He stepped down from his 'Bago, and looked up. He was greeted with a surprise. K.K. was standing in front of him, looking just as surprised.

"Hey Murdoc, I was just coming to look for you. Um, are you okay?"

Murdoc smirked, "Well luv, I was lookin' for you too. And yeah, I'm fine. But, are _you_ okay? I mean, we haven't talked in a while…"

K.K. smiled softly, "Yeah, that's why I came looking for you. I was hoping we could-" She was cut off by Noodle, who ran up behind her and hugged her around the neck, causing the older girl to completely lose it, screaming her head off. She jumped about a foot in the air, clutching her chest, her eyes wide. Murdoc and Noodle were both laughing their heads off, as K.K. struggled to catch her breath.

Murdoc wiped a tear from his red eye, and grinned at the two girls. "Well luvs, I might as well go back inside." He caught K.K.'s eye, and added, "We'll talk later, alright luv?" She nodded weakly, and he gave her a brief kiss on the cheek when he thought Noodle looked away. K.K. went beet red, and looked down, grinning like a lunatic. Murdoc smiled, and went back inside his Winnebago.

Noodle turned back to K.K., her black eyes, wide. "I heard you wanted to see me?"

K.K. nodded, "Yeah. Listen, I've kept this from you long enough. A few weeks ago, I overheard you and Murdoc talking. It was something about a plan. Was it something to do with Jimmy Manson by chance? I mean, you sounded pretty upset, so I just wanted to check it out."

Noodle smiled slightly, "No, its okay. We were just talking about some issues I have with Jimmy, its no big deal. Really."

K.K. pouted, "Please tell me! I swear not to breathe a word!"

Noodle grinned at K.K. "Okay fine, come with me so we can talk in private. If the boys find out I told you, I'm dead!"

The two girls wandered back to Noodle's room, and the Japanese girl sat down on her bed. She looked at K.K. for a moment, and then began her story. She told her of how Jimmy had wanted to join the band, but that Murdoc had not wanted him to. Jimmy had become enraged, and threatened to dispose of her, if Murdoc didn't agree. So, Murdoc decided to pretend he agreed with Jimmy, and together they planned a way to _kill_ her. That's when Murdoc came up with the idea of El Manana, their newest song. However, instead of Noodle dying, it would be Jimmy.

Jimmy thought the plan went like this: He would hide in the giant Windmill, while Noodle played on the island. Two Helicopters would appear, and shoot plastic bullets at Noodle, making it look like she was being assaulted. Then, Jimmy would shoot her from his place in the Windmill, making it look like a tragic accident. After she was dead, he would parachute safely form the island, while Noodle crashed to the earth. What he didn't know was that _he_ would be the one dying, not Noodle.

The _real_ plan went like this: Jimmy would _not_ get a gun, but be locked in the Windmill, were he would remain. Noodle would run from the Helicopters, which had appeared in their Feel Good Inc. video, therefore they were utterly harmless. Then, she would go into the Windmill, and steal the parachute from Jimmy, jumping to safety. Jimmy would remain on the island, and die.

K.K. sat stunned on the floor, her eyes wide. "Wow, that is bad. You're sure you ain't gonna die, right?"

Noodle laughed, "Yeah, I don't plan on dying, so don't worry!" K.K. grinned at her, and then sighed, her eyes sad.

Noodle tilted her head, "What's up? You look sad."

K.K. shook her head. "I'm fine. Really."

Noodle smiled mischievously, "I saw Mudsy kiss you, and you know that, right?"

K.K. gasped, "Oh my God, you did! Oh damn, our cover has been blown!" She leapt into Noodle's closet, and shut herself in there.

Noodle laughed her head off. "Come out of there K.K.-san! That's not a good hiding place! I know where you are!"

"Well no way!" The young woman replied, "You saw me go in!" Noodle continued laughing, and K.K. sniggered creepily from inside the closet, which caused Noodle to laugh even harder.

Eventually, K.K. came out of the closet, and smiled awkwardly at Noodle. She sat down, and sighed again.

Noodle looked at her. "You love Murdoc, don't you?"

K.K. blushed, "I don't know if _love_ is the appropriate term… But yeah, I like him, a lot. I never even thought I could, but eh."

Noodle smiled, "So tell him!"

K.K. stared at her, "Are you crazy!? I mean, _no!_"

"What if she doesn't like me back?" Murdoc complained to Russel, who was sitting at the kitchen table, while Murdoc leaned on the counter.

"She might man, just ask her."

"_No!_" K.K. wailed at Noodle.

"It isn't that easy!" Murdoc spat, "I mean, sure we talk…"

"And we get along pretty well…."

"But I don't know if it could,"

"Or should,"

"Go that far!"

"What if it backfires?"

"Then what? We can't just send her out into the streets! She'll die!"

"I can't do that to him! It isn't a good idea!"

"Oh face it Muds,"

"You love him K.K.!"

"Oh my God…"

"Sweet Satan…"

"I do love him…"

"I love her…"

**A/N: Awww, I had fun with that last part. Jeez, this was a short-ass chapter… wow. Sorry if any of the info I put in wasn't correct. Feel free to correct me if necessary. The next chapter is El Manana! Hehe, guess what'll happen… XD **


	5. El Manana

Chapter Three

Chapter Five

El Manana

It was the morning that El Manana was going to take action. K.K. was bored out of her skull, waiting impatiently for Noodle as she tried to find something to wear for the video.

"Will you hurry _up?"_ K.K. asked in annoyance from her position outside the younger girl's closet. She was seated cross legged on the floor, her long, dark hair in a ponytail. Her dark eyes flashed when Noodle didn't respond right away. She opened her mouth to repeat herself again, but then Noodle came bounding out of the closet, a pink tank top half over her head.

"Help me!" she wailed, "I can't find _anything_ to wear!" K.K. sighed, and got to her feet. She brushed passed the Asian axe princess.

"Honestly, you're worse than my old-lady!" Noodle gave her a hard look, but then backed away from her closet to let the older girl passed.

K.K. entered her closet, and began rummaging through, until she emerged with a black and white striped shirt, and a pair of black short shorts. She then went over to Noodle's pile of shoes, and found some black boots. After that, she threw the outfit at Noodle, who eagerly put it on. She then went to her mirror, and squealed in delight.

"Oh K.K.-san, it looks fantastic!" she cried, whirling around and hugging K.K. around the middle.

K.K. grinned, "Hey, it's my pleasure. You help me so much, I figured it was time to help you with something!" They both laughed, and then Noodle went into her closet, and found the exact same outfit, only it was opposite, the shorts being white instead of black, and so on. She grinned at K.K., who put the outfit on, and went to stand in front of the mirror, her face breaking out in a huge smile.

"Noodle, I think we're ready!" She grinned at the younger girl and the two linked arms and walked out the door, down the hall, and out the front door of Kong Studios.

They wandered down a long path, until they came to a site filled with cameras, microphones, and lots of people. They could see the large island that Noodle was often spotted on being launched into the air for a test run. 2-D and Russel were standing off to the side, waiting patiently for the shoot to start. It was at that very moment that K.K. realized that the two guys had _no idea_ what was about to happen. She glanced worriedly at Noodle, who merely smiled, and patted K.K.'s shoulder, as an indication that everything would go smoothly, and that there was nothing to worry about.

K.K. and Noodle finally found Murdoc standing by a large crane, talking to a man who looked somewhat like a hippie. They both ceased to talk when the girls approached, and Murdoc gave Noodle a huge grin.

"'Ello there luv! Are you all set?" He was smiling overly huge today, and K.K. guessed it was probably because Jimmy was right there, and waiting for Noodle's demise.

Noodle grinned right back, but K.K. saw a flash of fear in her eyes. "I'm ready Murdoc-san!" She replied enthusiastically, but her face still held that fear that she couldn't seem to shake off…

Murdoc then turned and looked at K.K. He held her gaze for a moment, before looking away. K.K. felt hurt, but didn't say anything, since she didn't want to pry at all. Instead, when no one was looking of course, she squeezed his hand, and then turned and went to stand with 2-D and Russel. Murdoc turned in time to see 2-D place a hand on her shoulder, and her glancing at him and smiling. Murdoc felt jealousy burn him for a moment, before he turned back to Jimmy.

"So, you ready?" He asked, his eyes flashing.

Jimmy grinned a toothy grin and responded. "More than ready mate. I'm gonna kill that little brat!"

Murdoc bit down hard on his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything that would endanger anyone. He felt some blood begin to run down his chin, and he hurriedly wiped it away before anyone could see. He then turned to the camera crew, and bellowed.

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!!" The camera crew jumped into action. K.K. hugged Noodle and wished her luck, her eyes filling with tears. Several women then grabbed Noodle and began to put makeup on her, and then they pushed her towards the island. K.K. glanced to her left and saw Jimmy clamber onto the island through the back, and hide in the Windmill. She looked down, her heart beating very fast.

"Here we go…"

It was about a minute into the shooting of El Manana, and K.K. was chewing her nails in fear. So far Noodle had stood up on the island, and proceeded to walk around it, while the music was going. K.K. knew what was next. Soon some helicopters, the ones from Feel Good Inc, would appear and "shoot" her, while infact it was Jimmy who would shoot her. It would all seem like a tragic accident. However, it would be Jimmy who was killed instead. K.K. watched as two helicopters appeared in the distance. They began to circle the island, and then began to fire bullets. They weren't real bullets, just innocent shells.

Suddenly K.K. noticed something amiss. Noodle had begun to run towards the Windmill, her hands over her head. This wasn't supposed to happen! Suddenly the wall Noodle was hiding behind caved in, and K.K. realized the truth.

"THOSE ARE REAL BULLETS!" She screamed, and ran to Murdoc, who was standing by the video camera. She grabbed his arm, and dragged him to where she had been standing.

"Wot is it K.K.? What's wrong luv?" Murdoc asked her urgently.

"The bullets," She gasped, "they're real!" Murdoc turned his eyes to where she was pointing, and he gasped too.

"Shit…" He then ran over to the camera crew and told them to stop shooting, but they refused. This was great stuff apparently. K.K. ran back to where the island was now flaming. She hoped to God that Noodle was alright. The island was now careening down towards the ground, flaming all the way. K.K. waited for Noodle to appear with her parachute. She realized she couldn't see anything from where she was, so she ran back inside Kong, and up to the roof for a better view of the catastrophe. Little did she know, but the rest of Gorillaz had followed her up there too. Now they were all standing on the roof, watching the island burn.

Finally K.K. saw it, Noodle's parachute. "There it is!" She yelled, pointing. The others all sighed with relief, but their happiness wouldn't last. Suddenly the parachute was flying right at Kong, and Noodle was suddenly hanging off the building by one hand! Without even thinking, K.K. ran and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her up. Her efforts were in vain though, because just then, hundreds of phantoms and demons came up from the ground, grabbing Noodle, and beginning to drag her down towards the ground, towards Hell.

"No!" K.K. yelled, tightening her grip on Noodle's hand, "Let her go! Let her go _now_!" She tugged again, but was instead dragged down off the building, until she was hanging off by one hand, while the other still held Noodle's. Noodle was trying to free herself, but was having no luck. She was now screaming in Japanese, so no one understood her pleas. Finally the demons succeeded in dragging her down into Hell, yanking her hand from K.K.'s. K.K. screamed Noodle's name several times, but there was no getting her back. It had begun to rain, so now her hand was slipping. She was about to fall, when another hand grabbed hers and pulled her up onto the roof. It was Murdoc. K.K. stared at him, and then buried her face in his chest, sobbing. Murdoc held her, and swore quietly into her hair.

"God fucking dammit! Why did this happen now!? And why would _you_ risk your life K.K.! You could've been killed!" K.K. didn't say anything; she just kept her head in his chest, her thin form shaking with sobs. Murdoc stroked her hair a few times, whispering words of comfort in her ear. 2-D and Russel were standing off to the side, their heads bowed. 2-D glanced to his left and whispered.

"How're we gonna get 'er back Muds?" He asked, his face sad.

"_We_?" Murdoc said, turning to face him. "Uh no, I don't think so face-ache. _I'll _be the one to get her back. It's my fault anyway."

K.K.'s head snapped up. "_What_?" Her eyes flashed and she turned and walked to the opposite side of the roof, her face angry. The others exchanged worried looks, and then 2-D and Russel turned and walked back towards the stairs, heading back inside.

Murdoc came and stood next to K.K., who was staring off into the distance, her face sad and angry at the same time. Murdoc tried to put his arm around her, but she shied away, glaring at him.

"_How could you…?_" She whispered, "_How could you let this happen?_"

Murdoc sighed, "Let me explain…"

K.K. whirled to face him. "NO! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO SOMETHING THAT YOU KNEW WOULD PUT ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS IN DANGER!? YOU'RE PATHETIC MURDOC NICCALS!!" She then turned and sprinted back down the stairs and into Kong Studios.

Murdoc stood, motionless, on the roof, his mismatched eyes huge and sad. He knew he should've told everyone about this ages ago, and now it was too late. He couldn't believe he had let it come this far, especially without saying anything, and now it was Noodle who would pay _his_ price, for something _he _did. He sighed and looked down, his hands shaking. He shook his head. What was worse was that K.K. was now mad as Hell at him, and he was to blame. He couldn't stand her to hate him… If only she had let him explain. No, that wouldn't have helped matters at all, just make them worse… There was only one answer for this.

He needed a beer.

**A/N: Okay, so this was a shorty too, but eh. I didn't really know how to describe the El Manana video from the ground, but I tried. . Okay, so I hope you are all happy with this chappie, I know loads of people were bugging me to update, so here ya go! The next chapter is entitled "First problem and first solution" It'll be better than this, I swear. Let's just say it evolves K.K. and Murdoc's first big fight. The rating might go up for violence and alcohol consumption in later chapters. ENJOY! **


End file.
